Devices for repeated piercing of skin are used in order to pierce human or animal skin locally in the region of the layers near the surface. Such means, for example, can be used to introduce substances into the skin, for example cosmetic or medical materials. In similar manner, local piercing of skin is employed in order to apply a dye for tattooing or to apply permanent makeup.
Devices for repeated piercing of skin, usually constructed as hand-held tools, are known in embodiments wherein a drive device, for example an electric motor, is used to provide the power for repetitive piercing. The power provided by the drive device is supplied via a coupling mechanism to a piercing device which is moved to and fro in order to pierce the skin locally. Examples of piercing devices that may be used are single needles or groups of needles. These latter are of particular application in tattooing devices.
Furthermore, it has been suggested that so-called needle plates be used for the piercing devices. To this end, the piercing device has a needle plate with a plurality of separated piercing elements distributed over it. The piercing elements are formed as needle or knife points, for example. In this connection, document DE 20 2004 010 659 U1 discloses a device for perforating skin wherein a needle plate is repetitively moved to and fro with the aid of a drive device. The needle plate in that case is guided in a needle plate guide device. The needle plate guide device acts to determine the penetration of the needles into the skin, whereby the needle plate guide device at the sides of the needle plate provides a circumferential guide. The needle plate guide device thus prevents tilting of the needle plate during the repetitive piercing motion.
In addition, document US 2004/005882 A1 discloses a device for piercing skin wherein the needles are arranged on a base in rows, whereupon the base is guided on an associated housing portion when the repetitive piercing movement is carried out.
A method and a device for local piercing of skin by means of a needle plate are also known from document US 2002/0123675 A1.
A device for locally piercing skin is also known from document U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,901.